The technology in and around virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) is growing and maturing quickly. The proliferation of head mounted displays (HMDs) and hand tracking and input devices have given users (e.g., game players) new ways to experience virtual environments. However, there is still much work to do on user friendly tools to be used within the virtual environment.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.